Settling
by Sincerely Ash
Summary: Ryuichi discovers that Mika is filing for divorce. When he trys to help Tohma, something unexpected happens... TohmaXRyuichi
1. On My Doorstep

Settling

By: Forever in Lavender a.k.a. Hatsue Isoya

Summary: Ryuichi discovers that Mika is filing for divorce. When he trys to help Tohma, something unexpected happens... TohmaXRyuichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, Tohma and Ryuichi would be married by now.

Chapter 1:

On My Doorstep

Tohma sighed as the door slammed shut. His wife's psychotic rambling could be heard all the way down the hall as she rampaged her way out of N-G. He turned in his chair to solemnly stare out the large window behind him.

"God. If I had ever expected that to happen, I would've never let her in."

His words echoed in the large office, emphasizing his loneliness. He'd been found out.

A billboard not too far announced Yuki Eiri's new book, Wishful Thinking, coming out in January, a month from now. Tohma glared at it.

Mika had learned that he was in love with Eiri, and had filed for divorce. She wanted full custody of their son, Kazune, and almost all of Tohma's money. With him only marrying her to get close to her brother, she would most likely get all this, and probably even more. Eiri was never going to talk to him again. Odds are, Shuichi would go sell his soul to XMR. All that revenue would be gone!

"Good God, what'll I do...?"

"About what, Mr. Seguchi?"

Tohma's teeth gritted immediately at that demon's voice. Still, he forced himself to smile as he turned to Shuichi. "Ah. Mr. Shindo, I didn't see you there."

Shuichi laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I saw your wife storm out just a moment ago and I'd thought I'd check to see if everything was alright."

Of course. The little punk was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, just like he had done to Eiri. Still, for the sake of not losing what friendship he still had with Eiri, he swallowed his pride.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Shindo. My wife is simply going through that time of the month," he calmly smiled.

Shuichi laughed hysterically. "Oh, that's a laugh, Mr. Seguchi! You're the best!" The rosette-haired boy turned to leave. "Ok, well, have a good day!" The door closed loudly.

Alone again, Tohma glared and opened his laptop. Might as well get some work done before being forced to deal with that demon woman again...

* * *

Ryuichi sighed, slinking down further in his chair. It was so boring in his mansion. He could hardly remember why he had even taken the day off in the first place.

"Kumagoro-tan...wouldn't it be nice if Shuichi or Noriko stopped by?" He looked back to the bunny, who was seated on the couch. "'Maybe even Tohma-kun?', you say?" he laughed. "That would be nice! But..." he sighed. "Tohma-kun is always so busy..."

Ryuichi stood up and walked over to the fridge. All that was there were some bottles of Ramune, stale Pocky, and frozen pizza bagels."Ano..." he blinked. "We can go out for dinner, I guess!"

That's right, there was a little low-key restaurant just down the street that made the best ramen in the world!

"Yeah, Kuma-tan. Let's go there."

* * *

It was decided.

Tohma fiddled for his keys, shivering as he pulled the right one out.

At least...what he thought was the right one.

He paled.

"Ano..." he tried a few other keys before ringing the bell. "Mika! Mika, I know you're in there!"

That witch had changed the locks! How dare she do this to Seguchi Tohma, President of N-G Records? The blond looked around frantically for an open window. What he found was all of his belongings haphazardly piled beside the front door, a note teetering on the top.

'TOHMA-

Get your homo little ass out of my house. Go see Eiri if he's so special to you.

-MIKA'

Tohma swore he was seeing red. How could she do this? Did she really hate him that much? He flipped the note over.

'P.S.: You're never getting your son back.'

_Kazune…_ his eyes widened. "Mika! Let me see Kazune! I'll break this door down!" Tears welled in his eyes. "Mika!"

* * *

"That was good, Kuma-tan!" Ryuichi laughed. "Now we can go home and watch TV!"

The brunette parked his Ferrari and unbuckled his rabbit. As he came up the walkway, he saw a shivering figure sitting on his porch.

"Who is that?" Ryuichi whispered, suddenly very serious. He walked up the path very slowly, squinting in the dark. Ryuichi gasped.

Unconsious and leaning against the door, slumped on the ground was Seguchi Tohma. Tohma was as pale as fresh snow, with his cheeks flushed like fire. Heavy bags had formed under his eyes. His hair was a mess-not his usual heartthrob style-and his trench coat was pulled close by his almost frostbitten hands, a note clamped tightly in one.

Ryuichi broke out of his shock fairly quick. He pulled his friend into his arms and yanked the door open as fast as he could. "Tohma, don't die on me! You have to wake up!" He placed the limp blond on the couch, covering him with a heavy blanket.

He cranked the thermostat up as he dialed the Seguchi residence. The phone rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

God, Ryuichi wished it would ring faster.

"Hello?"

Ryuchi found himself yelling angrily into the phone, much more serious than he had ever been before. "What the **hell**, Mika? I come home to find your husband frost-bitten and half dead on my doorstep!"

"Oh. It's you Ryuichi."

Ryuichi fumed. "Yes, it's me! Now what is going on? How can you not care at all?"

"What goes on between me and that bastard has nothing to do with you Sakuma Ryuichi." Mika still had a bored sound to her voice. "Why don't you learn to grow up and mind your own business?"

The phone clicked.

"But…" Ryuichi whimpered. "But Tohma…" And he found himself unable to think straight anymore.


	2. The Anger of Sakuma Ryuichi

DISCLAIMER: FiL owns absolutely nothing okay? Just writing genius.

Chapter 2:

The Anger of Sakuma Ryuichi

_Tohma saw them, glaring at him, screaming at him, everywhere. Mika; Kazune; Noriko; Shuichi; Eiri. Everyone he had ever met. They were all there._

_ "You sick bastard!" Shuichi shouted. "I hope you're happy! Ryuichi went back to America because of you!"_

_ No…not even his best friend! Not Ryuichi too!_

_ Eiri glared. "Why in Hell would I love __**you**__?"_

_ "I hate you Dad! Why would you lie to Mom?" Kazune spat._

_ "Nittle Grasper's done, Tohma," Noriko crossed her arms._

_ Their shouts and accusations only grew louder and more harsh. Tohma fell to the ground, surrounded by darkness. He covered his ears. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm! No! Just give him back!"_

_ If he couldn't have anything else, he had to have Ryuichi. Ryuichi was too fragile to be alone, too innocent, a little ball of rare sunshine in this goddamn world._

_ "Give Ryuichi back!"_

"Shut up, Tohma! I'm right here!" Tohma was promptly slapped by a panting and crying Ryuichi. "God, I thought you were being killed! Don't scream like that!"

The room was spinning as Tohma fell back onto the pillow. "W-where am I, Ryuichi? I remember being locked out of my house, and then…" tears stung the corners of his denim eyes.

Ryuichi was quiet, all too quiet. Tohma squinted at him in the dark.

The brunette was wearing pink pajamas, kneeling on the bed, with his rabbit clutched to his chest like a little girl. Tears were still fresh on his cheeks, and his face was red. "You were almost dead Tohma-kun…Ryu and Kuma-tan were really scared…" he whimpered. "We tried to carry you to the guest room, but…we weren't strong enough. So…um…I decided you could sleep here, and I'd sleep in the guest room…" Ryuichi's face grew redder and he stuttered more as he continued. "A-a-and…you s-see…you're c-clothes were a-all wet fr….from the snow! So…Kuma-tan c-c-came up w-with the idea t-to take them o-off and…" Ryuichi swallowed. "Now you're in your boxers."

Tohma almost snickered. Ryuichi was such a child, but at least he was smart. He sighed. "Well, thank you. You saved my life."

Ryuichi watched him for a while. Tohma stared at the ceiling, deadly silent. "Tell me what happened, Tohma. Tell me what you're thinking now. Tell me everything."

Tohma sighed, sitting up weakly so he could ruffle Ryuichi's hair. "No, not today, Ryuichi. You have to sleep."

"But **you're** awake!" Ryuichi protested. "And I can't sleep when I know you're hurting inside!" He clung to the blond. "Please tell me, Tohma-kun…please tell me why you have that sad look in your eye…"

Tohma sighed. Ryuichi slowly began to fall asleep with his arms still wrapped around his bare chest. "Tomorrow, Ryuichi. Tomorrow I will tell you."

* * *

Ryuichi opened his dry eyes slowly, the sunlight burning into them. He gathered his surroundings and froze. He had fallen asleep in Tohma's arms, and Tohma was still asleep, holding him tightly. Ryuichi's face heated up. _Calm down, Ryuichi. Don't freak out. Sure, the most beautiful man alive is shirtless and has you in his arms, but that's no reason to freak out, right?_

Wrong. It was **every** reason to freak out.

"Tohma…?" he whispered. "Tohma~ Wake up~"

No use.

"Mmm…" Tohma groaned. "Ryuichi…" he pulled the vocalist closer.

_GODDAMNIT!_ Ryuichi cursed whatever God was up there laughing his ass off at him right now.

Now, there were two reasons Ryuichi didn't want to wake Tohma up. One: using Tohma as a pillow was actually kinda comfy. Two: Tohma was Godzilla in the morning. Comfy pillow beat running for your life any day. So Ryuichi laid there and watched the handsome keyboardist sleep, hoping that today Tohma would be happy, because Tohma was the best when he was happy.

And in half an hour, Tohma did awake, to find a pouting Ryuichi.

"God, Tohma-kun!" Ryuichi whined and smacked the keyboardist in the face with a pillow. "I didn't know you could be so possessive!"

Tohma blinked, still drowsy. After that nightmare last night, Tohma had slept great. What on Earth had gotten Ryuichi in such a mood?

The brunette quite literally danced his way out of the room with Kumagoro down the hall and into the kitchen. Tohma lazily followed him, not bothering to pull on a robe even though it was the middle of January. He sat in a chair at the kitchen table, watching Ryuichi look for cereal.

"Does Tohma-kun like Fruit Loops, or Lucky Charms?" Ryuichi asked.

Tohma laughed. "Anything is fine with me, Ryuichi."

"Fruit Loops it is!" he exclaimed, dropping the box, and a set of spoons and bowls on the table. "You fill the bowls while I get the milk."

Despite the light mood of their conversation, Ryuichi could feel tension thick in the air. He frowned, munching slowly. "Tohma…"

"Huh?" Tohma was pulled back to Earth. "Yes, Ryuichi?"

"Will you…" his big eyes grew even bigger, if possible. "Will you tell me now?"

_Oh. No wonder he had been so quiet, so unlike himself._ Tohma nodded. "Mika…has filed for divorce…she knows, that I love Eiri, Ryuichi…she knows…" A lump formed in his throat. Just thinking about it made him feel like a sick bastard. He knew he had been wrong to marry Mika, yet he still **did it**. He deserved everything that happened to him.

A few chuckles.

They grew and grew until the famous Sakuma Ryuichi was laughing hysterically, almost crying. "Oh, Tohma!" he laughed. "Forget that bitch! She doesn't know just how special of a person you are!"

And Tohma stayed quiet, worriedly eating his cereal as Ryuichi kept laughing and cursing Mika. Because deep down inside, Tohma knew that Ryuichi had lost it. He…the most innocent person in the world…was finally angry.


	3. Ryuichi's Guest

**NOTE:** So either tomorrow or the next day I'll be headed to my great-grandparents for three days and there's no internet. (sobs) I'm so sorry! I'll write two or three chapters while I'm there and post them all right when I get back! For now, please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm a FANfiction writer. Does that say anything to you?

Ryuichi's Guest

Shuichi frowned as he watched Nittle Grasper record it's new single. Ryuichi danced the same, sang the same, dressed the same, **everything** was the same. Except…something was different.

"Is something wrong, Shuichi?" Hiro asked. "When you said you wanted to come and see Nittle Grasper record you were so excited."

Shuichi bit his lip. "Something's off with Sakuma-san. Mr. Seguchi too. They both seem different."

"Yeah," Hiro crossed his arms. "They don't seem as into it as normal. Do you think they might have something on their minds?"

Shuichi nodded. "And I'm gonna find out." He turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Hiro exclaimed. "What am I supposed to tell Mr. K? Shuichi!"

"Tell him I'm taking a personal day!"

"But Shuichi!"

* * *

"Well I don't know what to tell you."

Shuichi dropped his shoes by the door.

"Look, I don't have time for this. He's your problem, not mine."

He trekked through the house, looking for his husband. The living room and kitchen were empty, so he must've been in the study.

"I don't care. Just because we're family doesn't mean I'm going to testify against him."

Testify? Against who?

"Because he'd fire Shuichi! That's why!"

Eiri growled into the phone. Mika could be such a bitch. She continued to pester him, no matter what he said. "Look Eiri, I don't ask much of you-"

"Yuki! Why am I going to be fired?" Shuichi exclaimed from the study's doorway, breathing heavily.

Eiri's golden eyes widened behind the frames of his glasses. "Mika, I'm going to have to call you back. I've got a little kid at my door here to bug me." Before she could say another word he slammed the phone down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come here."

"No!" Shuichi yelled, his breath hitching. "Not until you tell me-"

"I'm going to!" Eiri shouted. His voice sliced through the air crisp and final. Shuichi finally relented, bowing his head and trudging to sit on his lover's lap.

"What's going o-"

"Just shut up."

_Well you don't have to be so mean about it,_ Shuichi pouted.

"Tohma."

"Mr. Seguchi?"

Eiri nodded. He sighed, instinctively reaching for a cigarette. "Tohma is in love with me."

Shuichi's grip on Eiri's waist tightened. His throat was equally as tight; his whole world frozen in place. "….w…w-what?"

"That's why he married Mika. She kicked him out. She's filing for divorce. It could be the end of N-G Records, or just the end of you and I's careers. Who knows?" Eiri glanced out the window. "I can't say I feel the same. I appreciate what he did for me back in New York. It makes me want to help him. But what he did to my sister…" the blond chuckled. "Well, that kinda makes me want to strangle him."

Shuichi sighed. He should've seen this coming. It had been clear from the beginning that Tohma was in love with Eiri. He wasn't **stupid**, contrary to what most might think. "But wait!" Shuichi cried, suddenly remembering something. "Sakuma-san is-!" he gasped, barely able to finish his sentence, his own off-the-walls personality getting to him. He pushed Eiri away. "Oh my! Oh my! This is nooootttt good!"

Eiri raised an eyebrow. He may have been utterly confused by it, but watching his imbecile lover hop from foot to foot anxiously was pretty entertaining. If he had bothered to record a video of it, it might have even become the most popular YouTube video to hit the net. Alas, he just continued to sit there with a confused expression.

"Does Sakuma-san know about this?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri exhaled some smoke. "How the hell would I know? Shuichi don't worry about it, it's nothing but a load of-" He blinked at the now empty space. "Shuichi…?"

* * *

Shuichi rang the bell rabidly. _Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong! DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!_ "Sakuma-san! Sakuma-san!"

The door opened.

"Oh, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi giggled. He was home already, so it seemed. The man wore a pink and gray layered t-shirt, skinny jeans, checkered shoes, and a baseball cap. Kumagoro hung from his hand, like usual. "Come on in!"

Shuichi nodded, seating himself at the kitchen table. Nothing seemed odd about him right now, but when he wore his childish mask, it was hard to tell. "Sakuma-san…ano…remember a while ago, back when you told me that secret…?"

Ryuichi didn't reply, continuing in his cooking. He sang Spicy Marmalade happily, swaying to the beat.

God, that was quite a ridiculous pink apron Ryuichi was wearing. Had Shuichi seen it before?

"Ryuichi, who was at the door?"

Shuichi turned towards the voice. His mouth dropped to the floor. "Holy shit, what in God's name is **he** doing here?" Shuichi demanded.

Standing in the hallway was Japan's one and only Seguchi Tohma, wearing nothing more than a pair of baggy black pants, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

Shuichi's eyes slunk to Ryuichi, earning an innocent giggle. What exactly had Ryuichi been doing since Shuichi had last visited?


	4. Assumptions And Crushes

**Disclaimer:** (sketching) Me can only draw Neopets. Me can't draw manga.

**Note:** You know, I just realized that Tohma has been shirtless more than once already in this fic and it's only the fourth chapter…. o.0" And, also I just learned that we will only be staying two days and one night, and my hotel has wifi!

Assumptions + Crushes

You could not believe how awkward it was to be Shindou Shuichi right about now. It was just about the damn most awkward thing ever, in fact, and Shuichi was so utterly confused that a rainbow unicorn could jump through the window and he wouldn't have noticed the difference.

Allow me to set the scene for you.

Shuichi was sitting at Ryuichi's round kitchen table with Ryuichi (wearing Tohma's ridiculous apron) to his right, and Tohma (wearing nothing at all on his upper body) across from him. Ryuichi actually had been **cooking**. Normally he just ordered out. And Tohma and Ryuichi were talking casually as if there was nothing strange at all.

Shuichi felt sort of…third-wheelish.

"How was your shower?" Ryuichi smiled, holding his head up with a hand.

Tohma shrugged. "It was good once I figured out how to work it. God, Ryuichi, how many levers do you have in there?"

"I'm sorry, Tohma-kun! You can use the other one next time if you want!" Ryuichi apologized. "But the water in the guest bathroom doesn't come out as warm, I'll warn you."

Next time? And wait…he had been using Ryuichi's bathroom instead of the guest one? Shuichi paled. "Ano…Sakuma-san…" he murmured quietly. "Why exactly is Mr. Seguchi here?"

"Oh!" Ryuichi giggled. "He's living with me!"

Said with such a straight face!

Tohma nodded, with a smirk. "Yes, and Ryuichi's been taking very good care of me."

Ryuichi munched his sandwich with a playful glare. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to baby you so much if you put on a jacket before you went outside, or bothered to eat something besides coffee, or didn't end up screaming in the middle of the night and waking me up-"

"Ryuichi," Tohma politely interrupted, taking a sip of his mocha. "We have a guest."

Ryuichi turned back to Shuichi. "Oh, right! So what was it you came here to talk to me about Shu-chan?"

Shuichi looked down at his lap. He couldn't bring it up while Tohma was here. He'd have to talk to Ryuichi about it later. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I have a new question. Are you and Mr. Seguchi-"

"I found Tohma on my doorstep last night without a place to stay," Ryuichi cut him off. "I kindly offered that he could stay here until things with him and Mika calmed down." He put a finger to his lips with a wink.

Shuichi's face heated up. _So nothing was going on after all!_ He felt so embarrassed. Maybe it was just all that shoujo manga. Yeah, Yuki had said he should stop reading that, that it would dirty his mind. And Yuki was right. After all, Ryuichi was such an innocent, kind person! He would never do things like _that_ with Mr. Seguchi! Yes, Shuichi knew this, for he had faith in his idol.

He sighed inwardly though, casting a glance at Ryuichi, who was asking Tohma if Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper could sing together sometime soon. He knew better than anyone else that this divorce must've been killing Ryuichi slowly. And still, Ryuichi did his best to put on his mask and smile, just for Tohma. It was heroic. Normally, Shuichi would fangirl over it.

"Hey, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from his seat. "Let's go take a walk in the park!" He whipped back around, dropping a stack of papers three feet high in front of Tohma. "And you, Mister, are going to work on finishing these songs. I want the tunes arranged for all of them by the time I get back or Kumagoro will punish you!"

A drop of sweat formed. "Uwahh? Ryuichi, there must be over 200 pages here!" Tohma laughed nervously. "It's impossible! You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Nope!" Ryuichi giggled. "The piano's in the living room if you're wondering. Come on, Shu-chan, let's go!" The brunette grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Be a good boy, Tohma-kun~"

"R-Ryuichi!"

The door slammed shut. Tohma sighed, picking up the top few pages, which were stapled together in the corner. At the top of the first page was the title in Ryuichi's child-like scrawl, _Rainbow Veins._

"I guess I'll get started then," Tohma muttered, making his way to the piano.

* * *

Ryuichi skipped along, throwing Kumagoro in the air and laughing. He twirled down the cobblestone paths of the park, making him seem much younger than he was. Shuichi followed him quietly.

"Sakuma-san…" he tried to say something, but for some reason he couldn't get any words out. They had been walking for half an hour, and the sun was starting to set. Shuichi would have to go home soon or Yuki would have a conniption. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" he finally demanded.

Ryuichi froze.

"What's wrong with you Sakuma-san? You're acting like everything's fine, but it's not!" Shuichi bit his lip. "Why would you let Tohma stay in your house when it's only going to upset you to watch his life fall apart?"

Ryuichi leaned against the railing of the bridge, watching the sunset with a sad smile. "It's a simple answer, Shuichi, really it is. I love Tohma. I'll do anything for him. I just wanna help him any way I can, even if he'll never love me back. You already know this, though, so why are you asking? Wouldn't you do the same for Yuki-kun?"

Shuichi sighed. Ryuichi would jump off a cliff for Tohma if he had to. There was no stopping him now; no convincing him otherwise. It was exactly what he would do for Yuki.

"Mika's such a bitch, isn't she?" Ryuichi suddenly laughed. It would sound innocent to anyone else, but Shuichi could hear the poison dripping from each word. "I only wish I had gotten home sooner. To see Tohma there, unconscious and frost-bitten, so weak and abandoned…" Ryuichi combed his hand through his hair. "…I really thought he was gone, Shuichi. I really did."

"Yeah."

Ryuichi blinked.

"Mika **is** a bitch." Shuichi smirked. "So what're you going to do it? This is your chance."

* * *

Tohma sighed. Well, after about twenty failed attempts to get the ending right, Tohma had finally finished the last piece of the song. All that was left was to put it all together.

He started to play a playful melody, singing quietly along. He wasn't a very good singer, in fact he was amateur compared to Ryuichi, but at least he wasn't tone deaf like Eiri.

"High rise, veins of the avenue…bright eyes and subtle variations of blue…" Tohma sang. "Everywhere is balanced there, like a rainbow above you. Street lights glisten on the boulevard…and cold nights make staying alert so hard…for Heaven's sake, keep me awake, so I won't get caught off guard…clearly I am a passerby, but I'll find a place to stay…"

"Dear Pacific Day, won't you take me away?" Ryuichi finished the verse.

Tohma jumped, blushing. "Oh, Ryuichi! I didn't hear you come in! I-i-i-i….I only got one song done…"

Ryuichi sat beside him. "You're a really good singer, Tohma-kun! Sing some more for me!"

Tohma blushed more. "Ano…okay, Ryuichi." He continued from where he left off.

And Ryuichi decided that that was his new favorite song from now on.


	5. What is Love?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gravitation. Enough said.

**NOTE:** Wow, these chapters are slipping by quickly! This chapter's a personal favourite of mine, so I hope very much that you enjoy it. And once again, to all my readers of all my fics: THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND REVIEWS! You guys make it worth it to update. This one's another written in the car like Ch. 4, this time coming home from New York, right after I got real mad for falling asleep and "wasting an hour of brainstorming time." Yup, that's what I'm doing when I stare off into space listening to music-writing stories in my head. I'm a real antisocial Eiri, aren't I? XD

What is Love?

When Ryuichi asked Tohma one morning if he had seen any houses for sale that he liked, he had taken Tohma completely by surprise. He hadn't even been looking, to be entirely honest. And when Ryuichi mentioned it, Tohma actually…didn't **want** to look.

In the past two weeks Tohma had been happier than ever before. Something about Ryuichi's absolutely magical personality made him never wanna leave the house, but Tohma wasn't exactly sure that it was okay to think that, so he kept his mouth shut.

They had settled into a routine, actually.

Around seven-thirty in the morning Tohma would be awoken by an already wide awake Ryuichi (which was nice, since he used to be woken up by Mika at five). Ryuichi would smile toothily and have Tohma's clothes and towel already out for him, practically pushing the sleepy man to the bathroom.

So Tohma would take his shower and then come out to find fresh coffee and pancakes or waffles or whatever Ryuichi was making that day, the day's newspaper on the table for him. He'd always tell the vocalist it was unnecessary to do all this as he ate his food.

"Oh, I know, Tohma-kun, but it's really my pleasure!" Ryuichi would say. "It's always so nice to see your smile in the morning! I wanna see it every day!"

They would sit and eat, Ryuichi filling most of the silence with his excitable chatter, for twenty minutes or so. Before they left, Ryuichi would point out that Tohma forgot his tie (which he never actually forgot, he just couldn't tie it). So the brunette would giggle and slip it around Tohma's neck, tying it in one quick motion.

Then they'd get their coats and pile into Tohma's Mercedes to drive to work. Tohma would slip in a Nittle Grasper CD that he kept in the glove compartment, laughing as Ryuichi's face lit up.

When they got to N-G, they'd split up for the day, refusing to comment to any of the other employees about why they came to work together.

Some days they got to record together, but on other days, they made excuses to visit each other. Ryuichi would sneak into Tohma's office and surprise him while he was working, laughing whenever Tohma almost fell out of his chair. And then he'd sit and watch him type on his laptop for a long time, never leaving without excusing himself first. And Tohma would just 'coincidentally' pop in on Ryuichi while he was writing songs, asking him if after work he'd like to pick up ice cream or go to the music store. Sometimes when Tohma caused these 'coincidences,' Ryuichi would pull him to the piano and ask him to play a song for him. Tohma would always stutter and mumble excuses before finally giving in. Shuichi asked Tohma about this a couple times.

"T-t-they're simply c-coincidences! I d-didn't know he'd b-be here," Tohma would always mumble incoherently, his cheeks dusted with magenta.

At five-o-clock sharp Ryuichi would always peek in the doorway with large puppy dog eyes. Tohma would smile and close his laptop.

"Time to go already?" Ryuichi would nod.

Tohma would laugh and stand up, allowing the vocalist to lead him out of the building.

Finally when they got home, Tohma would order Chinese or pizza from one of Ryuichi's favourite restaurants. Ryuichi would order HBO, or turn on MTV, or pull out XBOX and beg Tohma to play with him, and they'd do so, until midnight came or Ryuichi passed out-whichever happened first.

If Ryuichi did happen to fall asleep, Tohma would help him to his room and bring him his pajamas.

"Hewwp me?" Ryuichi would mumble, his eyes glazed over with sleepiness.

The blond would feel his face heat up as he helped Ryuichi button his top and slip his pajama pants on. He'd finally tuck his friend in with Kumagoro and close the door behind him, deciding to hit the sack himself.

And Tohma would be a liar to say he didn't enjoy every day of it. He didn't know what had come over him, but he was almost impatient to get to sleep each night so he could wake up to his friend pouncing on him happily. He was always hoping Ryuichi was behind his office door, about to come in. He kind of wanted Ryuichi to ask him to play the piano during those 'coincidences.'

And now, to be asked this so suddenly?

Tohma swore he heard glass shatter in the background. He was even a bit angry. Did Ryuichi not want him here anymore? And then he felt sad. He must've been burdening Ryuichi… Maybe, just maybe, could he ask Ryuichi if he could stay permanently? Wait no, he couldn't do that. That would be so weird, so awkward, just to ask the question itself. And then to actually stay with Ryuichi? Well, that would be suspicious within itself.

Tohma bit his lip. "I haven't seen anything yet, Ryuichi," he finally said.

Ryuichi blinked, surprised by Tohma's weird change in mood. "Oh…well that's okay! Take as long as you need!"

_As long as I need…_ Tohma thought. _What if that's forever?_

_

* * *

_

Tohma looked around. That last time he was at this bar was when he was still married to Mika. He hoped to God she wouldn't show up tonight. Soft jazz played in the background, and Tohma found himself thinking about Ryuichi. Was he wrong to leave him with nothing but a little note on his office desk?

The bartender smirked. "You look **nervous**, Mr. Seguchi. That's a first."

Tohma laughed weakly. "I'm going to ask that you keep all matters that you may or may not overhear private. Is that alright?" He held out a one hundred dollar bill as a bit of 'insurance.'

"You can always trust me, Mr. Seguchi," the family friend laughed, knowing Tohma wouldn't let him refuse the payment. He took the bill and stuffed it in his pocket. "It's like you weren't even here."

The door opened, the Uesugis entered, one smoking, one rambling on and on about why they were called here. He stopped speaking once he saw Tohma.

"M-Mr. Seguchi!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Are you who called?"

Tohma grinned, inviting them to sit. "It's nice to see you, Mr. Shindou-I mean, Uesugi. Yes, I did happen to call you about something. Two somethings, actually. The first is directed towards you, Shuichi."

"Wha?" Shuichi gaped. "Me?"

"Yes," Tohma nodded. "I'm not exactly sure how to say it…it's quite strange, but…well, allow me to ask you a question. What is love?"

Shuichi was caught off guard, and even Eiri was surprised. "Uh…well…love is when you care about a person enough to do anything for them, enough to die for them, and want nothing more than to be with them forever."

Tohma nodded. "Exactly correct, Mr. Shuichi. Now, you may be confused as to why I asked you to come here. Sakuma Ryuichi, you know him quite well don't you?"

"Why yes, Mr. Seguchi."

Tohma smiled. "Of course you do. You're one of his best friends. He's always so happy to see you."

"Tohma, just spit it out…" Eiri glared.

Tohma laughed at his former brother-in-law's impatience. "Very well. It's just…I'm not exactly sure how to say it…" he looked down at his glass of wine. "I think I've fallen in love with Sakuma Ryuichi."

Shuichi spit out his water. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, I agree with the brat," Eiri pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tohma, are you actually serious about this? This isn't a practical joke of yours?"

"I wish it was…" the blond swallowed the last of his wine. "It's just…Ryuichi asked me if I had found any houses I liked the other day…and I felt angry. I didn't want to go live in another house…I…I like living with **him**."

Eiri stared holes through Tohma, not exactly sure what to believe anymore. Shuichi was calculating the odds that this could've happened-for both Ryuichi and Tohma to be in love with each other without telling the other. It was an amazing stroke of luck for them. Eiri was the first to speak.

"God, Tohma, you're the most screwed up bastard I've ever met."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me, Eiri." The N-G President turned back to his employee. "So, Shuichi? What do you think I should do?"

Shuichi grinned. He was the only person who knew everything. It was his duty to make sure this turned out right. "I think you should tell him. Call it a hunch." Eiri raised an eyebrow, wondering what the brat knew that he didn't.

"Alrighty then. Seeing as you and Eiri were a huge success, I'll go with your advice." Tohma decided. Truth was, he was entirely frightened to say anything of the sort to Ryuichi. But, if Shuichi believed in him, perhaps there was a little drop of hope. "Now, my question for Eiri."

"I'm not helping you with your love life, you girly man."

Tohma chuckled. "Oh, nothing like that, Eiri! I have a bit of a…different request…for you."

"Which would be?"

Tohma set his glass down, feeling a fire rise in his chest. Eiri was able to have a second chance, so why shouldn't he? He would change his life for the better, starting today. So he swallowed his pride, looked his brother-in-law in the eye, and asked for help. "Help me get my son back."

* * *

Ryuichi sighed, looking down at the crumpled note in his hand.

_Dear Ryuichi,_

_I have to take a half day for some personal business._

_I'll be back by 5, though, and today I'm cooking __**you**__ something, so just relax_

_Until I get home. See you soon._

_-Tohma_

Damn bastard, thinking it was okay to leave him with nothing but a note. It was only 4:30, so there was no reason to worry, but still. Sometimes that blond, money-loving, Quaker hat wearing, son of a-

"I'm back, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi jumped up, tackling him. "Tohma-kun! I missed you!"

Tohma chuckled nervously, breaking from him. He looked down at his shoes sheepishly. "Ano…Ryuichi….I have something to tell you…"


	6. The Souvenir from Heaven

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gravitation, sorry!

**NOTE:** I'm a little down in the dumps lately, so excuse me if my writing is a bit weak. Still, wow, these chapters are flying by fast! Please read and review, as I work very hard!

The Souvenir from Heaven

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?" Shuichi slammed his glass down on the table. "Mr. Seguchi!"

Tohma sighed. "I know, I know. And please, Shuichi: call me Tohma." He was absolutely pathetic, he knew that. But something had stopped him right then. It was Ryuichi's eyes. What if Ryuichi rejected him, and he never got to see those beautiful eyes again?

_ "Ano…Ryuichi….I have something to tell you…"_

_ Ryuichi blinked, confused. He looked up innocently, staring into Tohma's eyes, as if trying to stare into Tohma's soul. "What is it, Tohma? Is something wrong?"_

_ "N-n-no…Ryuichi…" he felt like his chest was about to explode. "Nothing's wrong at all…I just wanted to say…"_

_ Ryuichi nodded, urging him to spit it out._

_ "Thank you. For letting me stay here. You really are the best friend I could ask for."_

Or maybe he was just a coward with commitment issues. That seemed more likely.

What if his divorce, his company, his son, and his past…what if all that was a burden to Ryuichi? What if Ryuichi thought he was just some money-loving bastard like everyone else?

"Tohma~" Shuichi sang, waving his hand in his face. "The waitress wants to know what you want to eat."

The N-G President looked up in exasperation at the young waitress. She was a perky blond with big blue eyes and a super short pencil skirt and blouse, pearly white teeth gleaming flirtatiously at him. Normally he'd say something charming to her and hand her a Nittle Grasper autograph, but he just wasn't in the mood.

"Just a Caesar Salad is all, thank you." He handed the menu to the girl, hoping she would leave as soon as possible.

Shuichi meanwhile, wanted nothing more than to keep the giggly fangirl there all day, handing her VIP tickets to Bad Luck's next concert and an autograph. He chatted with her for what seemed like hours before Tohma got pissed. He yanked out his phone and from under the table texted Eiri.

From: Tohma

To: Eiri

Message: hey. do me a favor and tell your hubbie to stop making goo-goo eyes at the waitress. it's pissing me off.

Literally seconds later the phone vibrated.

From: Eiri

To: Tohma

Message: he. did. what.

Tohma chuckled slightly. If Eiri was K, he'd be loading a Magnum right about now.

From: Tohma

To: Eiri

Message: i think he just needs a little reminder of you and he'll be all better.

Tohma **knew** he'd be all better. He'd be glowing over how romantic his "precious Yuki" was.

From: Eiri

To: Tohma

Message: fine then.

Half a minute later, Shuichi's phone buzzed. His face lit up and he opened his new text message.

From: Yuki

To: Me!

Message: remember who's hole you are.

A blood vessel began popping violently out of Shuichi's head. "That Yuki! He's such a bastard! Just wait, he'll get it tonight! I'll show him who the hole is!"

The waitress, at this comment, fainted. Apparently she was an extreme yaoi fangirl, and her day had just been made.

"Well, I didn't expect **that** to happen," Tohma muttered. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the urge to text Ryuichi. It was Saturday and he was going to let Ryuichi enjoy it. He had already bothered him enough by moving into his house and well…falling in love with him. Yes. Ryuichi deserved a day off. Of course, that didn't stop Tohma from obsessively thinking about him.

Shuichi sighed, glaring at his own phone. "Well, Tohma, I'm not sure what to tell you. You should tell him on your own, and if it's not time yet, then it's not time. Until then…" he laughed. "Try not to torture yourself with staring at him."

Impossible. Ryuichi was the most beautiful person on the planet. His silken chocolate hair; his innocent lavender eyes; his soft, sweet voice-it was all so **perfect**. It was like someone had traveled to Tohma's personal Heaven and brought back a souvenir.

He sighed, agreeing to himself that he had been eternally damned. At least life was interesting, though, right?

* * *

Ryuichi was bored. And confused. Together, those two emotions turned Sakuma Ryuichi into something similar to a pissed off kitten that had just been dunked in a bucket of water. And Ryuichi was allergic to cats.

"Kuma-tan, Ryu-tan is borrrreeedddd…" he whined, making his Pikachu use Thundershock on the poor Squirtle he had decided to battle. "I want Pokémon Black and White. I don't like HeartGold. It's borrrrinnnngg." He lengthened the word as to put more emphasis on it.

"What? 'Go and buy it' you say?" Ryuichi stuck his tongue out. He simply didn't want to. Whenever he was bored he played video games. Whenever he played video games he always complained and said he wanted new ones. But whenever he wanted new video games, he didn't want to go out and buy them.

Essentially, Ryuichi had forced himself into a cycle of boredness. And unless K was to crash through the window and drag him off to a last minute concert with a gun to his head, well, he was stuck in this cycle of boredness.

The door creaked open, Tohma walking in. He kicked his shoes off with a sigh and opened the fridge. "Afternoon, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi didn't answer, too engrossed in simultaneously playing his game and creating a neverending list of complaints about it. Still, he almost froze when Tohma sat on the couch, looking down at the childish vocalist who was leaning against it on the floor.

"Do you ever actually sit **on** your furniture, Ryuichi?" Tohma smirked.

Tohma was above him and to his right, and it made Ryuichi's face very red. Tohma was very close to him, after all. So he did his best to cover up his flustered state and joke right back. "You bastard, Tohma-kun, why do you have to be so meannnn?"

Tohma was mean for a lot of reasons. Like a few days ago Tohma had acted so weird, as if he had needed to tell Ryuichi something serious. But then he had just brushed it off, saying "thanks for letting me stay here." It twisted Ryuichi's brain like a pretzel when he thought about it, not to mention what it did to his stomach. And Ryuchi had thought about it all day, so his brain was pretty tangled right about now.

Tohma chuckled. Ryuichi had that pissed off kitten look again, and it was downright adorable. Still, he preferred Ryuichi's smile to a pout, so he pulled out a shopping bag from his day of shopping with Shuichi. "I brought gifts."

"Gifts?" Ryuichi exclaimed, jumping up onto the couch with puppy dog eyes. "What are they? What are they?" Ryuichi could remember when Tohma used to go on trips. That was back when N-G first started, back before Tohma had married Mika. Ryuichi would burst into the office the morning Tohma got back, and Tohma would pull out a bag of goodies and **God**. He always brought the best gifts.

Tohma dropped two flat squares in Ryuichi's hands. "Pokémon Black and White, for my bored little friend…" he teased, smirking, "…and _Dodgeball_ the movie, which we can watch tonight." Ryuichi had always been a sucker for a good comedy.

"Yippee!" Ryuichi squealed with joy. "Tohma-kun's the best ever!"

Tohma smiled to himself. _It means everything when you say it, Ryuichi…_


	7. Seguchi Kazune

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gravitation. Enough said.

**NOTE:** We're nearing the middle of the fic! KYAAAA! I'm so excited! But we're not there yet, there's still more, so you do your job and keep reviewing. I have a question for you reviewers after you read, who do you think will win custody of Seguchi Kazune? Tohma? Mika? Will it be split? Make your predictions, I'd like to know what you think! ^^

Seguchi Kazune

It was the fifth day of February. That was when it happened.

Ryuichi was just about finished for the day and decided to go and check on Tohma-let him know it was about time they leave.

When he came into the office, though, no one was there. Tohma's desk was left abandoned, a speech half typed on his laptop. There was no note like Tohma normally left if he was planning to disappear. His hat and coat still lay hanging on the coat rack in the corner, too. It was positively puzzling.

Ryuichi headed into the elevator, not willing to worry just yet. After all, he always worried **way** too much when it came to Tohma. It's not like the man couldn't take care of himself (even if he did do a bad job at it). "Probably just a last minute meeting."

With that thought, the doors to the elevator sild open, revealing the Reception Area. A young woman sat at the desk, cheerily finishing up her work so that she could leave. Ryuichi grinned.

"Excuse me, Miss!" he smiled. "Do you know where Tohma may have ran off to?"

She looked up. "Ano…hmm…oh, that's right! He ran off to the Hospital half an hour ago, didn't quite say why. Looked as pale as snow though, as if he saw a ghost."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Godammit, **Tohma**!" Ryuichi swore and cursed that bastard with a stomp of his foot.

K stepped off the elevator, confused by the commotion. Seeing it was Ryuichi explained quite a bit. He smirked. "What seems to be the problem, Ryuichi-kun?" He added with a wink, "Afternoon, Miss."

"That bastard Tohma ran off to the Hospital for God knows why, K!" Ryuichi whined childishly. "And not only that, but he takes me to work, so I don't have a car now! And…and!" Ryuichi sighed, calming down. His eyes were full of despair, fixed on his feet. "God, K, I wish he would just tell me things. Just once." He wasn't using his childish voice or mask at the moment, completely vulnerable. "He doesn't have to shoulder all the pain himself."

A strong hand came down of Ryuichi's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "So… which do you prefer?" K grinned. "My Lexus, or my Prius?"

Ryuichi blinked, and then smiled. "Thanks, K."

* * *

"What the **Hell**, Mika?" Tohma exclaimed. Doctors and nurses passed them in the hallway, too concerned with their own business to worry about the heated argument that was quickly becoming the WW3 of words. "How could you let him get hurt like this?"

"Don't you pin this in me, Seguchi!" she jabbed him in the chest with a perfectly manicured finger. "I wasn't the one **driving** him!"

Tohma was raging. This was all Mika's fault! She was a psycho! "Well hire a nanny who isn't drunk all the time! Or, here's an idea: **you** should've taken him to his game!"

"I didn't see you signing up to drive him, Mr. Mom…" she sneered.

"I can't! You won't let me within a hundred feet of him!"

"Why would I, you heartless asshole?"

"Because I'm his **father**!"

They glared at each other in silence.

"I'm going to check on Kazune…" Tohma grunted.

He entered the room, trying to erase all evidence of the argument for Kazune's sake.

The young blond boy was sitting in a wheelchair in his regular clothes, playing with a handheld video game. A doctor was standing beside him.

"Ah, you must be Kazune's father," he smiled, holding his hand out.

Tohma shook it, nodding. "How is he?"

The doctor laughed. "He is absolutely wonderful, Mr. Seguchi. Perfectly healthy, no wounds or broken bones. Besides the paralysis, he came out of the crash unscathed. You're very lucky, it could have been much worse."

Tohma had stopped hearing the doctor's rambling. His chest was tight; he could barely breathe. "P-p-p-**paralysis**?" the keyboardist whispered.

Kazune looked up from the game, his eyes weary. He looked like he had died inside, when you looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, Dad. My legs are done for."

Tohma glared down at Kazune's legs; the legs he had so loved to play soccer on. The legs he could never run on again. And it was all because of Mika's carelessness. Because of one little car ride she didn't want to give, Kazune would never be able to walk again. And even so, she still only cared about making Tohma suffer, Tohma could've ran out into that hall and strangled her right then, but he didn't. He sat beside Kazune and swallowed his tears. "Please tell me it's not true, Kazune. Please tell me it's a joke."

"It's not Dad. This ain't anything to joke about."

And Tohma couldn't even comfort his son and tell him otherwise, because Kazune had already given up.

* * *

Mika dropped some keys in Tohma's lap. "You aren't going to be able to fir that wheelchair in your shitty little Mercedes, pretty boy."

"W-what?" Tohma stammered.

"My lawyer says that if you want to see Kazune, I'm required to allow you to do so until the custody issue is officially decided. We'll alternate caring for him, every other week. And we'll also switch cars, so you have room for his chair. You take the minivan. I take the Mercedes." She explained it as if Tohma were retarded, glaring the whole time.

Tohma nodded, immediately smiling. "Yes! Thank you, Mika! You won't regret this!"

She rolled her eyes, swiping the keys to the Mercedes. "Oh cut the crap. I still don't give a shit about you, Seguchi."

And with that final moody retort, she left. It was not two seconds later that the door swung open again, Ryuichi bursting through it.

"Tohma you bastard!" he exclaimed.

Tohma had no time to explain himself, or even realize what the hell was going on. A crisp noise sounded when Ryuichi slapped him.

"Damn you Tohma!" Ryuichi yelled, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. "You never let me in! You always try and deal with things all by yourself!" The tears inched the way down his flushed face. "But, you don't have to face the world alone! Do you have any idea of how worried I was? It was awful!"

Tohma stood up. Ryuichi didn't notice-he just kept going on and on, his sobbing getting more hysterical as he went.

"Damn you! I'm such an imbecile! You don't care about me in the slightest do you, Tohma? You can't even deny it!"

The blond man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he wrapped his arms around Ryuichi. The vocalist sobbed harder, fisting Tohma's shirt and never wanting to let go. Tohma's bangs covered his eyes, but unless K was mistaken, he saw some tears run down the N-G President's cheeks.

"You're right Ryuichi," he murmured, pulling the brunette closer. "I was an idiot. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you Tohma-kun…" Ryuichi whimpered. "I'm just happy that everything's okay…"

Mika watched, utterly shocked and slightly disturbed. Disturbed because Tohma had just **apologized** for something he had done. It was quite a sight. What had happened in the past month since she had kicked him out? What had changed him? Could it really be the imbecile singer of Nittle Grasper, Sakuma Ryuichi, who had done all this?

Anger rose in her. It didn't matter. It wouldn't matter if he had suddenly decided to dump all his money in the streets. It didn't matter that he was Kazune's father. Seguchi Tohma was still a lying, heartless jerk. He deserved to burn in Hell.

And that was that.


	8. All Too Clever

**NOTE:** I hope you guys are happy. I slave over chapters all day (I have a chapter by the end of Geometry), I type all night, and I brainstorm in my sleep. All because one, I love this story, and two, you guys are awesome. So be happy. As for when Ryuichi and Tohma will finally tell each other, I know you guys have been waiting patiently and its coming! No spoilers, but it's coming soon!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own one tiny share of Disney stock. I own nothing else in the world.

All Too Clever

Tohma sighed into his sheets, trying to burrow himself further into the bed. He had cried all night. Ryuichi had even come in a few times and sat with Tohma, just watching as the usually tough man broke down. Ryuichi felt helpless as he watched.

Tohma had run off for Kazune, completely forgetting about Ryuichi. He hadn't even **thought** about Ryuichi at all. And then the brunette was left sobbing hysterically out of worry. It made him so sick to think about it, to think he had caused those tears.

Not to mention Kazune's legs being gone. It was all too much to be hit with at once.

The lump in his throat was growing increasingly painful as he tried to keep from bursting into tears again. His head ached with the morning sun and his eyes stung. Tohma exhaled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dammit…" he murmured angrily at his weakness.

"I'm gonna go wake up your Dad, Kazune! Be right back!"

Tohma gasped, swiping at his face in embarrassment. He rolled over, trying to look asleep. Ryuichi came in quietly and sat on the bed.

"Tohma, it's time to wake up…" he smiled. He stroked Tohma's hair a bit, trying to coax him. "Come on, Tohma-kun…it's already ten."

Tohma had been enjoying Ryuichi's touch, but at this, he peeked an eye open. "**Ten**?" he croaked. "Work?" He found he could only make one word sentences at the moment.

Ryuichi shook his head. "I called in and said we were taking a personal day. You should enjoy your Friday with your son."

"With you too…" Tohma hoarsely added. It came out more like a question.

Ryuichi giggled. "Me too." He smacked Tohma with a pillow. "Now get up, lazy bones. Breakfast is almost ready." The brunette left the room, giggling and chatting with Kazune one again just down the hall.

Tohma sat up, groaning. What he needed was an Advil and three or four beers. Just then he noticed he was only in boxers, blushing. He had been so tired yesterday, he hadn't bothered to get pajamas. Tohma could hardly believe he had left Ryuichi see him like that.

He looked to his left, smirking when he saw a little bundle of cloth. There sat a red graphic layered tee and black jeans, neatly folded and ready for him.

Ryuichi was such a housewife.

* * *

Kazune was slightly frustrated with his chair as he tried to help Mr. Sakuma cook. Every time he wanted to move he had to roll his chair (fighting the impulse to walk, since he couldn't move his legs); every time something was too high he couldn't stand up and just grab it; every time he tried to maneuver he ended up either knocking over furniture or slamming into it. It got to the point where he simply gave up.

"May I take a break, Mr. Sakuma? I'm getting kinda tired."

Mr. Sakuma smiled. "Of course, Kazune. Let me make room for you at the table. The brunette moved one of the chairs out of the way, leaving Kazune plenty of room to roll right up to the table.

His dad walked in, eyes baggy, but his smile sincere. "Good morning, boys."

"G'mornin', Tohma-kun!" Mr. Sakuma piped up cheerily.

"Morning, Dad," Kazune said, trying to mask his still-present frustration. It seemed to work.

"How're you feeling?" Tohma asked.

Kazune drank some juice. "Much better. It's great to be able to finally see you again."

Tohma smiled more, ruffling Kazune's hair as he passed. He went to help Mr. Sakuma cook.

Kazune noticed a few strange things as the two men cooked. For one, they stayed close to each other most of the time that they worked, as if they simply gravitated towards each other. Another thing he noticed was that they made it a point to almost always look each other in the eyes when they were talking. Most people had trouble with eye contact. Even so, now and again one would steal a quick glance at the other, even if it was quiet for the moment. It stunned Kazune.

"No, no, Tohma-kun, not like that!" Mr. Sakuma laughed. He took Tohma's hand and helped him. "**This** is how you flip the pancake."

"Of course, Ryucih." Tohma chuckled, as if the answer had been sitting right in front of him. "Silly me."

"Kuma-tan would be very disappointed if he saw you," Mr. Sakuma scolded. "But right now he's at your office, doing your work."

Tohma blinked. "Ryuichi…a bunny can't do w-"

"It's okay Tohma-kun!" Mr. Sakuma exclaimed. "I'll protect you! Kuma-tan won't lay one finger on my Tohma!"

Kazune raised an eyebrow. Who exactly was Kuma-tan…?

Tohma was red as a tomato. "Who are you calling 'your Tohma'?"

Mr. Sakuma tackled him with a hug, nuzzling his face into Tohma's shoulder. "Well you are my Tohma, aren't you? And I can't let any bad people hurt you no, no, no! Not even that mean old lady, Mika!"

Tohma was even redder, so red that could've been a fire engine. "Get o-off me, Ryuichi!"

"C'mon Tohma, don't you care about meeeeeeee?"

"O-o-of course, Ryuichi, b-but the f-food!"

"Oh! Tohma-kun is hungry! Yes, I remember!" Mr. Sakuma let go of Tohma and went back to cooking,

Tohma glanced at him briefly, his blush finally starting to fade. He smiled with a sigh, returning to flipping the pancakes.

Kazune blinked, not sure if he fully understood what he had just saw. Oh well, he'd find out eventually.

* * *

Breakfast was coming along great. Tohma had to hand it to Ryuichi, he was an amazing cook. He himself hadn't been much help, but Ryuichi had been more than happy to give him a few pointers here and there. Now they were sitting, enjoying a nice buffet of food.

Tohma was just about to say something when the phone rang.

Ryuichi jumped up and grabbed it. "Sakuma residence! Oh hello Shu-tan! Eating breakfast. Oh really? Yeah, Tohma would love that! 6? Sounds good!" Ryuichi hung up the phone and sat down as if nothing had happened.

There was an awkward silence.

"Ryuichi?"

"Yes, Tohma-kun~"

"**What** would I love?" Tohma asked.

Ryuichi giggled. "The Uesugis and Riku-kun are coming over for dinner! Isn't that nice?"

_Yes, Ryuichi,_ Tohma thought sarcastically. _ And thank you for asking about it first._

Kazune rolled away from the table, towards the fridge with his empty cup.

"Ano…Kazune," Tohma said. "I can get you more juice."

Kazune didn't stop. "No thanks. I'm going to have to get used to moving around on my own with this thing anyway."

"He has a point Tohma-kun…" Ryuichi sighed.

Tohma gritted his teeth. He didn't want Kazune to have to get used to anything. He didn't want Kazune to need a wheelchair. He didn't want his son to struggle like that!

Two arms wrapped around Tohma's neck. "Please don't cry Tohma…" Ryuichi whispered, tremors racking his body.

_I'm crying?_

"If you cry, I'm gonna cry too…" the vocalist leaned his head on Tohma's tears wetting the blond's silky hair.

Tohma bit his lip, trying to calm his breathing. "I'm sorry, Ryuichi. I made you cry again."

Ryuichi laughed through his tears. "Idiot. Don't worry about me."

Kazune rolled up to Tohma. "It's not your fault Dad. Look, I'm **alive**. That's what's most important, right?" He took Tohma's hand.

Tohma nodded. "You're right. You're both right." Then he noticed something, something strange in Kazune's eyes. He gasped silently. _That sly dog…he __**knows**__!_


	9. Dinner with the Uesugis

**DISCLAIMER:** FiL owns nothing!

**NOTE:** It's finally here! Chapter 9, fresh off the presses! Fun Fact: While typing this I learned that I've learned all the rap lyrics in B.O.B.'s Magic perfectly… o_0" Oh, and the song in here is a song written by me, just in case you were wondering!

Dinner With the Uesugis

"Wow, Mr. Sakuma, thanks for taking me to the park."

"Of course Kazune, any time. _Mi casa su casa._"

"But is this really okay?"

Ryuichi laughed, tossing the ball to Kazune "Are you kidding? This is a public park. They can't tell kids in wheelchairs not to play."

Kazune sighed. "Yeah. I 'spose."

Basketball.

It was one of the most popular sports for people in wheelchairs, and Kazune had to admit, it wasn't that bad of a game. But still, it wasn't exactly the same rush as kicking a ball down a field and straight into a game.

Kazune had another reason for wanting to spend some time with the famous Sakuma Ryuichi. He looked up from the ball in his lap. "Mr. Sakuma, are you a homo?"

Ryuichi froze. He turned to look at the young Seguchi stiffly. "What?" he whispered when he finally regained his voice.

Kazune kept his nonchalant attitude. "It was a simple enough question. Are you or are you not a queer?" Sure, he was being an ass, but he didn't like to beat around the bush.

Ryuichi's throat tightened incredibly. He couldn't tell if he was angry at the little asshole or just damn embarrassed. So he chose his best defense, his child's mask. "Now, Kazu-tan, why would you think that? Did Kuma-tan tell you a tall tale?"

Kazune shot a three-pointer, easily seeing the crack in the brunette's infamous mask. "Don't lie to me, I can see it all over you face." He smiled with an all-knowing glance to his elder. "You're in love with **him**...aren't you?"

* * *

Tohma slammed his fingers down on the piano in frustration, a note from a haunted house resounding.

"Dammit."

It was hard enough to write music on a normal day. But reading these lyrics…could Ryuichi be…?

No! Tohma refused to think like that! He turned back to the song one more time, trying to arrange a tune for it.

_Eyes like liquid sapphire_

_Cut deep to my soul_

_Can they see right through me?_

_Do you really know?_

_I say I care_

_And I really do_

_But I care way too much for you_

_And God…_

_It seems like time moves so fast_

_I want this moment to last!_

_The sun ain't nothin' compared to your glow_

_Whenever I see it I know_

_That the world really creates perfect souls_

_If only I could say_

_(If only could say)_

_I love you_

Was Ryuichi in love with someone? This seemed different from all his other songs that he wrote. It drove Tohma mad. Who could this person be? Noriko? Shuichi?

He tried to create the upbeat tone he knew would work for the song but his fingers betrayed him, flailing limply and sloppily across the keys. He couldn't seem to concentrate at all.

Tohma ran a hand through his his blond hair in frustration, once again, might I add.

"I need a beer."

Tohma stood up and headed to the fridge, knowing there was a fresh case waiting just for him. But when he opened it he was disappointed by nothing but a few bottles of Ramune sitting quaintly in the back corner of the fridge. A note was tacked to one.

'Tohma-kun shouldn't get himself drunk, don't you think?'

It was signed with Ryuichi's name.

"Godammit, **Ryuichi**..." Tohma groaned, echoing through the house. The brunette couldn't even let Tohma not think about him!

And then, as if right on cue, walked in the perfect to the point it was criminal Sakuma Ryuichi, the man Tohma couldn't get off his mind.

"I'm home Tohma-kun~!" Ryuichi sang. Kazune followed him closely from behind. "I was thinking of making chicken parmesan for dinner, along with linguine! Does that sound good to you?"

Kazune rolled into the living room, hoisting himself from his chair onto the couch with his hands, and then pulling his limp legs onto the couch too. He flipped through the channels in utter boredom, finally stopping at a soccer match in America.

"Tohma-kun?" Ryuichi frowned. Tohma continued to stay silent. Ryuichi wrapped his arms around the man's waist, nuzzling his face into his friend's shoulder. "Is Tohma-kun mad at me?"

Tohma looked down at Ryuichi, suddenly snapping back into reality and blushing. "N-n-no, Ryuichi! Nothing of the sort! I was…I was just thinking about the new song…"

Ryuichi giggled. "Tohma-kun, you work yourself too hard. Why don't you take a break and help me make dinner?"

"Ano…s-sure, Ryuichi…"

* * *

The atmosphere was generally light, despite the awkwardness that had set over Ryuichi and Tohma recently. The round table was set to the point where it was almost professional, with the Uesugi couple sitting next to each other, and Riku next to Shuichi. Kazune had rolled into the chairless space Ryuichi had made for him by Riku. Tohma took a seat beside his brother-in-law, and Ryuichi finally sat in the chair next to Tohma.

And despite the initial shock of Kazune's paralysis, Shuichi adored Kazune. That was, when he wasn't referring to him at "Auntie Shuichi."

"So how's married life, Eiri?" Tohma smirked.

Eiri's face heated up. He glared through the blush, trying to stay indifferent as usual. "Awful. I keep finding a pink-haired little brat in my bed."

Smoke blew out from Shuichi's ears. "Well if it's so bad how come you're the first to drag me off there?"

Kazune and Tohma both raised equally amused eyebrows.

"Eiri!" Ryuichi exclaimed. "You shouldn't do such dirty things to Shu-chan!"

The blond sipped his beer nonchalantly. "It's not like he doesn't enjoy it. Honestly you should hear him, the little uke."

Shuichi covered his lover's mouth to prevent him from saying any more. "Eh he he he…now Yuki, there **are** children here…"

Yuki briefly wondered if he should lick Shuichi's hand.

Kazune placed his drink down. "Oh no, Auntie, I'd love to hear the full story. After all, what's wrong with a little homosexuality?" He looked up with an evil glint in his eye.

Shuichi lunged at him, Yuki being forced to grab him by the collar. "I'll kill you, you little ass!"

"Ah, c'mon, Auntie, you wouldn't hurt a guy in a wheelchair, would you?"

"Try me! And hey, quit calling me that!"

Ryuichi zoned out for a moment, thinking back to what Kazune had said to him earlier.

_"You're in love with __**him**__...aren't you?"_

_ The air left Ryuichi's chest. "What do you…how did you…?" His thoughts became incoherent and he was left just staring pathetically at the blond teen._

_ "I'm not ignorant. I observe things and see them for what they are. And, well it helps to have a little real life experience." Kazune chuckled._

_ "Does that mean you're-?"_

_ "Bisexual."_

_ Ryuichi nodded. "Oh. So you know that I'm in love with Tohma then?"_

_ Kazune pointed to the ball that was now rolling on the ground. "Oh, absolutely." Ryuichi picked it up and handed it to him. "It's none of my business though, so I'm not going to tell you whether or not I think you should tell him. Still…my Dad does care for you. A lot. Just remember that."_

God, what in Hell did Kazune mean by that? It would be so much easier if the kid wasn't so smart. It would've been so much easier if Kazune had just straight-out told him what to do. Maybe it wasn't the best idea taking advice from a kid, but at this point Ryuichi was willing to do anything.

"Ryuichi?"

He blushed and turned to Tohma. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying, Tohma-kun?"

Tohma rolled his eyes, smiling weakly. "Bad Luck has a press conference in Hawaii next week. I have to go because I'm President, naturally, and I wanted to know if you want to come too. We can spend the weekend at my vacation house."

Kazune cleared his throat.

_Is that your idea of a subtle hint?_ Ryuichi screamed in his mind. "O-of course, Tohma-kun! That sounds fun!"

"Then it's settled." Tohma smirked.

And for a moment, their thoughts matched.

_That's it. I'll finally confess. I'll tell him in Hawaii!_


	10. Rough Day

**DISCLAIMER:** If I have to put this here, I don't think I own much.

**NOTE:** I'm back~~~

Rough Day

Tohma's day hadn't started very good. For one, Sakano burst in bawling about how K was so mean and how he couldn't work with him anymore, and then continued to bawl for the next forty minutes. Then, Mika came by to screech at him for an hour about how much of a bastard and an unfit father he was. At 12:30, K came in to inform him that he had accidentally shot some of the recording equipment and that the whole system short circuited. It would need to be replaced, at no small expense. And **now**, at 2:55, some punkass little brat was standing in front of him next to some nerd and a security guard rambling about something she clearly was guilty for.

"I swear!" the midget pushed up her glasses angrily, "I didn't hack your servers!"

The nerd (when had Tohma hired him?) smirked, dropping a laptop on the desk so the girl could view it. "Then how do you explain the breach at 12:15 today from your IP address?"

She glanced at his records, not impressed at all. "Ah, fine I did it. Still can't prove I did anything illegal."

"You run the Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck fansites don't you, Miss Taniguchi?" he asked.

"I run a lot of fansites for a lot of things." Taniguchi picked at her fingernails. "I've also built one of the quickest growing browsers and five video game consoles."

"That still doesn't give you the right to post things you steal from us!"

"Well maybe if your firewall put up a better fight it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Arrogant bitch!"

"Wussy programmer."

Tohma cleared his throat, putting the nerd war on pause. He was growing very irritated at this, and to be entirely honest, he just didn't care. The girl was right. If she hacked the servers and stole info on the bands, well, they probably deserved it. "Miss Taniguchi is it?"

She looked up, a polite smile reaching her face. "Yes, Mr. Seguchi Tohma. Anything for the keyboardist of Nittle Grasper."

"You may leave. Please, feel free to start a virtual war with my imbecile workers at any time." Tohma laughed sarcastically. "Just try not to get caught next time."

Taniguchi stuck her tongue out at the programmer and left. Soon the room was empty again, and Tohma could finally have peace.

"Mr. Seguchi! Mr. Seguchi!"

Or…so he thought.

Tohma shot a glare at Hiro viciously. "What?"

Hiro winced. "Um…I'm sorry. We just wanted to let you know that we finished recording the last song, and we'd like to bring you the disc, i-if you want."

Tohma ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Of course, go right ahead."

Bad Luck delivered the disc and then decided to go home for the day, leaving Tohma listening to the CD himself. It was notably better than Bad Luck's past albums. He sighed, a smile gracing his face gently. Each second that passed was another second closer to Hawaii. He could barely hold his excitement back enough to keep from squealing like a teenage girl.

_In fact…_ Tohma chuckled. _I know someone in particular who would very much enjoy hearing this CD._

* * *

Ryuichi sighed. There wasn't much to do at the moment. Nittle Grasper had already finished recording quite a while ago, and he was fresh out of ideas for songs. So this left our poor boy sitting in a bean bag chair in the employee's lounge playing a video game he didn't even like very much, wondering **when the hell Tohma would be done**.

"Ryuichi~~"

He didn't have time to gasp. A pair of headphones came over his ears with a _snap_. Catchy music fresh-off-the-presses blared from them. A smile grazed his face; his eyes slid up to meet the eyes of the one he loved. "Tohma…"

Tohma put a finger to his lips, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Just listen." Tohma sat next to him, smiling and humming.

When the song ended, Ryuichi slipped the headphones off. "They're quite good…"

"Yes. Quite."

"You won't ever…"

Tohma looked up. "Hmm?"

Ryuichi was now looking down at the CD player insecurely.

Tohma took his hand, squeezing it. "Ryuichi, what's wrong?"

"You won't ever abandon Nittle Grasper will you?" he exclaimed. "Cuz you know you're a very important member, and Nori's mean but she thinks that too and-"

Tohma smirked. "That's enough, Ryuichi. You have nothing to worry about."

Ryuichi smiled weakly. "Do you really mean that?"

The blond nodded. "Of course. Now why don't we head home?"

And with that Ryuichi shot up out of his chair, giggling like a little girl. "Yippee! Toh-kun's the best!"

* * *

Now, dearest Tohma had been having a rough day so far. He thought that when he went to go home with Ryuichi he would finally be able to relax, maybe even go to bed early if the brunette wasn't particularly rowdy tonight.

Tohma, like always, was dead wrong.

When Ryuichi opened the door, he found something he never expected.

Allow me to set the scene.

A soccer game was playing in the background. Kazune was sprawled across the couch, sleeping soundly, his head in the lap of a jet-black haired boy his age. The boy himself looked quite content, his hand tangled in Kazune's hair. It was a perfect scene for any yaoi fangirl, but Seguchi Tohma would have you done away with in the night if you ever called him a girl.

The black-haired boy chuckled nervously. "Well hello…you must be Mr. Seguchi…I'm Keita."

Silly Tohma. Your life can never be **easy**, of all things.


	11. Ooh, Lookie UST

**Author's Note: **Wow! It's been almost a year since I've updated this! And so much yet so little has happened! I guess it really is true what they say: "The more things change, the more they stay the same." I still love this story and I have even renewed passion to finish it!

Ooh, Lookie UST

"How could she? She brainwashing him! Telling him not to tell me! Telling him I would hate him! What kind of nonsense is **that**? She's probably going to use this somehow in court to take him away from me!"

Ryuichi did not like it when Tohma yelled. He did not like it one bit. And Tohma was yelling quite a lot.

Tohma's rants quickly turned into English, and then French, and then something that sounded reminiscent of a monkey having a temper tantrum. Ryuichi poked Kumagoro's head up from behind the bed.

"Toh-kun, you're being very scary," he voiced. "Ryu-tan and Kuma-tan don't like it when you get scary. Please don't be so sad like that."

Tohma froze, his heart breaking in two right there. He crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "C'mere Ryuichi…" he mumbled, returning to their native language. "I won't yell anymore, promise."

Ryuichi whimpered, but crawled up onto the bed, still cowering behind Kumagoro.

"Ryuichi…" Tohma started with a frown. He reached forward, but let his hand hang in the air.

Ryuichi was **afraid** of him. Just like everyone else. He didn't want to scare him. He didn't want to upset him. He **loved** Ryuichi.

He withdrew his hand. "Ryu, I'm tired."

Ryuichi nodded. "Toh-kun should take a bubble bath and a nappy."

Tohma blinked. "A…what?"

"Here, I'll help."

Tohma's face turned red as his tie and shirt were done away with. "What? Ryuichi, no! I'm not a child!"

"Tohma! Stop struggling!

"As soon as you stop trying to undress me!"

"But I wanna give you a bathy!"

"Baths don't solve everything, you overgrown baby!"

"Wahh, Tohma! That's not very nice at all!"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"What subject?"

"The fact that you're stripping me!"

Ryuichi giggled, pinning Tohma's hands above his head. He already had the blonde's legs pinned down under his own, and he leaned forward, almost able to feel the heat pooling in Tohma's cheeks.

Oh god, Tohma had never been able to see Ryuichi's eyes up **so close** before. He watched those decisive pupils zoom in and out and examine his every move. He memorized where each and every sun-kissed freckle was on his pale skin. He watched those soft lips, far from how virgin they looked, as they pulled up into a dastardly smirk and-**goddamnit**-he wished he hadn't worn skinny jeans today.

"Tohma…" Ryuichi breathed. He placed his other hand on Tohma's soft ivory chest.

He felt like jelly, completely and entirely powerless to the beautiful man above him. This was all wrong. He was **Seguchi fucking Tohma**. He wasn't going to just lie down and take it from some hyperactive little brat. He-oh **God**, the way Ryuichi was touching him felt so right! It didn't matter, all he knew was he wanted Ryuichi and he wanted him **now**!

Tohma moaned, not caring how pitiful he sounded. "Ryu…please…"

Ryuichi raised an eyebrow, stroking the clothed bulge slower. Whimpers resounded from the blonde, only further boosting Ryuichi's ego. "Please what, Tohma?"

He whined, his face reddening more. "T-touch me…"

Suddenly the magnitude of what was happening hit Ryuichi like a truck. Tohma was begging. He could easily take what he wanted, he could easily fill that request and defile the man before him. But…

He sighed.

"I'm sorry…" he stood up, grabbing Kumagoro by the ear. The confident sexy Ryuichi that had been moments ago was no more. Now his smirk was replaced with a frown full of shame and regret. Tohma almost felt tears in his eyes. He had been so sure that that was real, that Ryuichi had felt it too. If Ryuichi really wanted to have him, he easily could.

_Am I not good enough?_ Tohma sniffled. _Is being attached to one person that you __**love**__ too much for the famous, wild child Sakuma Ryuichi?_

But Tohma had no chance to ask, or to tell Ryuichi that he **loved** him, that he didn't care, that it didn't matter if he was taken as long as it was by the man he loved, the man who made him feel fantastic and happy in every way, for Ryuichi had already fled the room. He sighed.

_Maybe you don't love me at all…_

* * *

Ryuichi couldn't believe himself. He had nearly deflowered Tohma! Oh God, he'd never forgive him! He'd pack his things and leave tomorrow for sure!

"Dammit!" He slammed his fist into the kitchen counter. This wasn't how everything was supposed to happen! "Dammit, dammit, **dammit**!"

"Ahem."

Ryuichi froze.

"I finally got him to stop crying. He really did believe that Seguchi-san would hate him. Mika-san spun him quite the tale."

The brunette sighed. "I know…"

"Seguchi-san looked very upset."

Ryuichi opened one of the cabinets, searching for some ramen to make as a quick dinner. Perhaps then Tohma would forgive him, if it was possible to find it in your heart to forgive an almost-rape. "He was…**is**."

Keita walked over to Ryuichi, watching him fill up a pot with water. "You look pretty upset too."

Ryuichi smiled sadly. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Keita frowned.

Ryuichi merely nodded.

"Alright then. Would you mind if I stayed for a while? I wouldn't want to leave Kazu-kun and then have him wake up confused and alone."

The brunette sighed, flicking on the burner and putting the pot of water on it. "Of course, Keita. Make yourself at home."

There was silence, but finally Ryuichi was awarded with the sound of Keita's retreating footsteps down the hall and back into Kazune's room.

Standing there, alone, pot of water simmering, all Ryuichi could think of was how much he missed the feel of his skin against beautiful, beautiful Tohma's. How he dearly wanted Tohma's lips upon his own. How with every fiber in his entire soul he wanted to see Tohma smile and forget everything.

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

"Huh?" Ryuichi turned around to see Tohma pat-patting his way across the floor, his hair still damp, some comfortable clothes thrown on quickly, his feet bare. His glasses were dangling on the edge of his nose and his face was the cutest rosy shade Ryuichi had ever seen in his life. "Tohma? What are…is something wr-"

The rest was muffled and then quieted by pure bliss. Ryuichi was dizzy with confusion and euphoria and the lack of oxygen as Tohma pulled the brunette closer, tripping and nearly knocking them both over in the process. Tongues mingled, quiet moans surfaced, and hearts fluttered with each and every touch. Ryuichi had no idea what drug Tohma was on, but he hoped the man would never sober up.

Tohma gasped for air, wrapping his arms around Ryuichi's neck tighter as the brunette nipped and licked around his neck. "Ryuichi…wanted…for so long…" He had so much to say, yet it seemed that now he could only get out bits and pieces, his mind numb.

"I know Tohma, I know…" he mumbled against Tohma's skin, all youth gone in his eyes for the moment. "I have too…" His hands slid down to Tohma's bottom, kneading them slowly, receiving a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whine.

"Oh god, **Ryuichi**…" he whimpered.

Ryuichi nuzzled Tohma's hair with a sly smile. "Hmm?"

"Ryuichi!"

Well that's weird. That time it sounded more distant.

"**Ryuichi!**"

"GYAHHH!" He jolted up, slamming his head into the cabinets above him.

"It's no good to sleep on the countertop! You'll get hair in the food! And look! Now you've burnt the ramen! Who burns ramen!" Kazune continued to yell and scold him, smacking him again and again on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

Ryuichi teared up. "Kazu-tannnnn! Don't say such mean things to me! Owwie, owwie, owwie!"

Kazune sighed, pouring the burnt ramen down the drain. "You're so stupid…stupid…stupid…stupid…"

Ryuichi looked up. "…?"

Kazune was a bit pale, his eyes still a bit red from crying, but when he looked up, he looked more tired than sad. "Ryuichi. He's locked himself in his room."

Locked…himself….in….his room?

Ryuichi heard himself ask, "Who, Kazune?"

"Dad."


End file.
